Ten Nights In Hueco Mundo
by Honestly
Summary: How does it feel to lose control of your body completely?" Zommari continues, and Ichigo watches in horror as his own right hand traces a slow line from his knee to his inner thigh. Zommari's turn!
1. Noveno

**Summary: **There is no real summary to this story, but the basic gist is that Ichigo is captured and given to each of the Espadas for one night. First up, Aaroneiro!

**Author Comments: **So I had this idea of pairing Ichigo with each of the Espadas, right, but I wasn't sure whether to start from Yammy or Aaroneiro (neither are very hot, and I want to find a way to create each scene WITHOUT rape, because that's too easy and also kind of disturbing). But I figured if I started from the Ninth Espada I'll get to Grimmjow faster (yay)! And also I kind of found a way to make Aaroneiro work. Still not sure what I'm going to do about Yammy, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters (or this stuff would be real!)

* * *

Ichigo can feel the hot gaze of the hungry green eyes as they sweep over his body intimately, and he blushes so hard he feels like his face might melt off. He is, after all, quite naked. He twists his hands again, testing the light restraints binding his wrists together, but the cuffs don't give an inch no matter how hard he struggles. He supposes that he has Szayel Aporra Granz to thank for these bonds. Although they feel light, they seem to be quite sturdy and are programmed to move wherever an Espada commands. Right now, he is standing in the middle of the room with his hands cinched above his head, the cuffs floating serenely in midair. He is forced to stand, exposed, as Aaroniero Arruruerie paces in a slow circle around him and examines every inch of his body.

He doubts that this is the Ninth Espada's true form. During the few days he spent imprisoned, Ichigo had noticed a strange occurence: most of the Espada had fangirls (or fanboys, in Harribel's case). Female arrancars didn't seem to care if an Espada was murderous, cruel, or even downright insane. If the Espada were decent-looking, they had fans. The cold bastard Ulquiorra had some. Starrk had some. Grimmjow had many. Hell, even Yammy had a few. The arrancar standing before him had aqua eyes and chiseled features, which, as Ichigo had grudgingly concluded, were similar to his own. By all logical reasoning, this guy should've had just as many fans as everyone else. But he had none, which put him on the same level as the old geezer Barragan and made Ichigo both suspicious and uneasy by turns.

Ichigo tenses up when he hears Aaroniero's footsteps stop behind him. Then, without warning, a white gloved hand wraps around his waist, pulling Ichigo flush against the Espada. Ichigo can feel his face flame as his back presses against a rather prominent hardness, and to his horror, his own body starts to respond. He tries to will himself to calm down, but it's pretty much impossible; he is a teenage boy after all, and his needs have been neglected for a while now, with Inoue's kidnapping and all. And the man behind him isn't exactly unattractive, if that is indeed what he really looks like.

"Is this seriously what you look like?" Ichigo manages to ask, before he has to arch away from a white-gloved hand that is trailing dangerously up his inner thigh. The hand pauses, fingertips rubbing slow circles on his thigh.

"Not exactly." Aaroneiro murmurs from behind him. "But I must admit that there were some ideas I did not fully take into consideration when I assumed this form. You see, assuming human form seems to leave me vulnerable to certain...human needs as well..." And without warning, a gloved-hand clamps down on Ichigo's jaw, holding his head in place as the Arrancar buries his nose in Ichigo's hair and inhales hungrily. Ichigo can't hold back a groan as a hot mouth envelops his ear, tracing the ridges and teasing the lobe before moving down to ravish his sensitive neck, and as the hips behind him press insistently into his own, he can barely stop himself from thrusting into the empty air. Then just as suddenly as it started, the sensations and the presence behind him disappears. Ichigo shakes his head, trying to clear it, and suddenly finds himself being dragged through the air by his restraints before landing solidly on his back onto the Espada's bed.

Ichigo flexes his arms, trying to get his elbows beneath him so he can raise himself up, but his bonds are still holding his hands above his head and remain as immobile as if pinned to the white comforter Ichigo is lying on. Straining to sit up (he feels so damn helpless like this) he can see the smirking Espada striding towards him, pulling off his right glove as he approaches. Ichigo tries to clamp his legs shut and scramble as far up the bed as he is able, but he doesn't have much time to react before strong hands grip his thighs and force his legs wide open. The Espada stands there for a minute, smirking down at him, before his eyes fall on Ichigo's heaving chest. Slowly, deliberately, he leans down and licks a trail from Ichigo's navel to his chest before enveloping Ichigo's right nipple with his mouth. Ichigo can't hold back a shaky groan a warm tongue teases the sensitive peak, and then jerks and cries out as Aaroneiro's ungloved right hand starts to work on his other nipple, pinching and teasing with his fingers until Ichigo's nipples become so sensitive that he isn't sure he can stand further stimulation. The Arrancar is kneeling between his legs, and everytime Ichigo moves the head of his erect cock brushes oh-so-teasingly against the Espada's hard abs, and he feels like he's going to die.

"E-enough!" Ichigo pleads, trying to push the Espada off him with his knees. There is a warm heat in his abdomen, he's shaking and _so_ ready to come, but he'll be damned if he's going to lose control in front of this Arrancar. Aaroneiro's mouth leaves his nipple, but continues to move down Ichigo's body, sucking sloppily on his stomach and tasting his skin greedily. Just as Ichigo is wondering where he's going with all this, Aaroneiro glances up, looks Ichigo straight in the eyes and then swallows his weeping cock completely into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cries, arching off the bed. The obscene, slurping noises that the Arrancar is making makes this scene seem _so wrong_ but at the same time, the hot heat constricting around his cock feels _so fucking right_. Aaroneiro seems to have no gag reflex at all, _ohmygod_ he can feel his cock rubbing against the back of the Espada's throat. His nerves are humming, his limbs are tense and his entire body is trembling, he's not sure he can last much longer at all, and then Aaroneiro _swallows_ and Ichigo comes so hard that the world tilts for a minute. When he's done, panting and shivering and exhausted, he's not sure where he is for a moment.

Gradually he becomes aware of the fact that his cock is still inside Aaroniero's mouth, and the Espada is still suckling away at him, moaning with pleasure. His cock is still so sensitive from his intense orgasm that Aaroneiro's attentions are both painful and pleasurable, and the overstimulation has him thrashing on the bed, panting. "Nnghh! "S-stop, please!" The Espada sucks at him for another good minute before pulling his head back reluctantly, letting Ichigo's now flaccid cock slide oh-so-slowly out of his mouth, stopping just before the head of Ichigo's member leaves his mouth. Aaroneiro swirls his tongue dirtily around the head, rubbing and tracing the slit with the tip of his tongue as Ichigo groans helplessly on the bed. Finally relinquishing Ichigo's cock, Aaroneiro licks the corner of his mouth and says in a strange, deep, breathy voice, "But I haven't had enough yet."

He gestures sharply to the right, and Ichigo's cuff's twist, forcing him to flip over onto his stomach. The Espada grabs his calves and push them higher onto the bed, forcing Ichigo's pelvis to rise into the air. Ichigo's face flames again upon realizing his position, his ass in the air and on display. Before he can voice his protest, however, he feels firm hands gripping his thighs, spreading him open, and something wet and hot prodding at his sensitive opening, making him flinch. _Was that..? Did he just...? _Aaroneiro smirks as he leans in for a long, slow, lick at the puckered entrance, and Ichigo finds himself breathing shallowly, mouth hanging open in equal parts disbelief and lust. The Espada laps at him sensually, tracing and pushing against his opening with his tongue. Taking a moment to smooth his hands over Ichigo's shaking thighs, Aaroneiro bends down and thrusts his tongue deep into the teenager, pushing past hot, tight rings of muscle.

Ichigo cries out as the Espada starts tongue-fucking him in earnest, his cock dripping and hard as the hot muscle pumps in and out of his body. "Ahhh!" His hips are bucking uncontrollably, his hands twisted tightly in the bedsheets. He tries to rub himself against the bed, to relieve the burning ache of his lust, but the Espada's strong hands keep his hips just high enough that his cock can't touch the bed. Instead, panting and shivering, Ichigo is forced to endure the slow tease of Aaroneiro's tongue inside him, growing hornier with every passing second but knowing, at the same time, that this foreplay isn't enough to make him come.

Aaroneiro flips him over again, before undoing his own pants. Straddling Ichigo at mid-thigh, he grabs both of their cocks in his right, bare hand and starts to move in hard, rough, strokes. He leans over the teenager, supporting his weight with his left hand. Ichigo moans uselessly, his eyes closed, rocking into the sensation. He's so close to the edge, but the Espada's hand suddenly stops moving. _"Look at me."_ The Espada hisses, and Ichigo forces his eyes open to meet dark green ones. Aaroneiro continues to stare at him while his hand moves dirtily between them, and after a few more strokes Ichigo climaxes hard, spurting his seed all over himself, his fingers clenching at the sheets and his back arching helplessly, knowing that every expression of pleasure flashing over his face is open for the Arrancar to see. Aaroneiro continues to stroke Ichigo's twitching cock roughly, cruelly with his own until he too climaxes with a raspy groan.

Ichigo lays back exhausted on the bed as Aaroneiro runs his tongue along his stomach, lapping up the spilled semen. He continues to paint sloppy, wet patterns all over Ichigo's trembling body with his mouth, sucking at him as if he can't get enough, and Ichigo moans and wonders if it's ever going to end.

***

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo, Szayel Aporra Granz glances at the clock, pushes his glasses up his nose, and strides off towards his laboratory with a wicked smile. It was his turn.

* * *

How was that? 8D

Aaroneiro's aspect of death is greed, so I tried to incorporate a bit of that into the story. Also, his release command for his sword is supposedly "Devour," but in the anime it was translated as "Swallow (him) whole!" (so he did HAHA). If you liked it, please review!


	2. Octava

**Summary: **The basic gist of this story is that Ichigo is captured and is lusted over by the Espadas. Aizen finally decrees that the fighting must stop and allots each Espada one night with Ichigo. It's Szayel's turn!

**Author Comments: **I had no idea Szayel would be so much fun to write! He's probably one of the only characters in Bleach who portrayed..er...sluttily and still be in character :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters (or this stuff would be real!)

* * *

Szayel paces around the operating table, examining his prize with glinting golden eyes. The handcuffs he had invented were all well and good for those Espada less well-equipped as he was, but he had discarded them the moment he laid his hands on Ichigo, opting instead to strap the teenager, spread-eagle, onto his operating table. "Well aren't you a manly one." He purred, leering at Ichigo's crotch.

Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the ridiculousness of the situation. He had the feeling that Szayel was somewhat of a lewd man, a pervert if you will, but being strapped in so vulnerable a fashion on an _operating table_ made Ichigo feel as if he was going to get sliced open and dissected. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure which option he preferred. Long fingers were tracing over his body, examining his naked body delicately as half-lidded amber eyes peered at him lustily. "Well, you seem to be in perfectly good shape." The scientist said abruptly, turning from him. "We shouldn't delay." Walking over to a tall, ominously-humming machine in the corner, Szayel picked up several strands of wire and a roll of tape, and began taping the wires to Ichigo's body.

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo uncomfortably, squirming away from Szayel's fingers, which were prodding at him to make sure he had taped the wires to the right spots. Ichigo could already feel a slight tingling through the wires, even though the scientist hadn't turned anything on yet.

"You'll see." The scientist gave him a creepy smile before sauntering over to the wall. He ran his fingers casually along the control panel, tracing buttons and skipping across levers, before flipping a black switch with indifference. Instantly, Ichigo was consumed by desire; he was being intensely stimulated through his pleasure points, his body thrashing and bucking on the table. He was suddenly, painfully erect, his cock dripping onto his stomach, and he had never needed to come so badly in his entire life.

"Nghhh! _E-enough, stop_! Ahhh!" The scientist continues to stand motionless, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his delighted eyes taking in just how delicious Ichigo looks at the moment: his face flushed with both embarrassment and desire, his strong, tanned body arching sensually under the stimulation. A few more minutes pass before the scientist finally reaches over and flicks the switch off. Ichigo sinks back onto the table, gasping for breath.

The scientist steps closer and licks his lips, admiring his handiwork. "This will probably be enough to keep you hard for few hours, at least." Ichigo can definitely believe it. Not only is he harder than he's ever been in his life, he feels like his nerves are on fire. A slight stroke of Szayel's finger on his stomach is enough to make him twitch and moan slightly. Ichigo attempts futilely to struggle free of his bonds when Szayel steps away, but the scientist ignores him, as he is methodically stripping off all his own clothes. When he turns around he's completely nude, his pale, slender, lean body in full view. To Ichigo's surprise, the Espada is already almost as hard as he is, from the anticipation of waiting.

Szayel stops to take a swig of a neon green liquid in a beaker before striding over to the table again. "To enhance...the sensation." He tells Ichigo, before grabbing a jar of clear oil. Climbing onto the operating table, Szayel places the jar down delicately beside Ichigo's head before straddling his waist. He dips two slim fingers into the oil, swirling them around the jar to make sure they're properly coated, before gently working one into his own entrance. "Mmmmm..." The scientist is half kneeling above Ichigo now, prepping himself with one hand while supporting his weight with the other. He starts moaning shamelessly as he slides a second finger in, pumping them in and out of his ass, stretching himself urgently. The scientist makes sure that Ichigo has a nice, clear view of him fingering himself, and while Ichigo doesn't like to admit it, it's incredibly hot and he finds himself panting as he watches guiltily.

Having finished prepping, Szayel reaches down and grabs Ichigo's cock, rubbing it slowly across his entrance. "Do you like that?" He asks Ichigo breathlessly, smirking at the flushed shinigami.

"Fuck off," snaps Ichigo, his face hot from the embarrassment of the situation.

"A rebel until the end, hmmm?" Szayel purrs. He strokes Ichigo lightly with his fingertips, and then abruptly impales himself on Ichigo's cock.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Ichigo manages to stop himself from coming immediately by the tiniest thread of self-control (as a matter of fact, he probably would have come already if he hadn't spent the past day being endlessley sucked off by Aaroneiro). His cock is being harshly squeezed by Szayel's hot, tight, velvety warmth, and fuck, everytime the scientist so much as breathes Ichigo can't help but groan.

Szayel lets out a long groan of satisfaction, his slender fingers clutching at Ichigo's waist. "I'm _so_ full." He breathes, his golden eyes slitted with pleasure. "Mmmhh...I want more." Lifting his hips up until only the tip of Ichigo's cock is inside him, the Espada slams himself down again, furiously fucking himself on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo cries out, but Szayel screams in pleasure. "YES!" He shrieks, furiously gyrating his hips. "YES! YES! OH! MMM!" The dirty sound of skin slapping on skin echoes around the laboratory, broken only by the sounds of Ichigo's ragged panting and Szayel's vocal enjoyment.

Ichigo cries out again, feeling a familiar warmth pooling at the base of his spine. He can feel the Espada clenching around him, grinding down on him, and it's almost more than he can bear. Meanwhile, Szayel's shrieks are only getting louder in volume. "OH FUCK!" he groans, "DON'T STOP! FUCK! OH YES! OH YES! I'M COMING!" he screams, and impaling himself once more, comes hard all over Ichigo's stomach, his body jerking and thrashing. The sudden tightening of Szayel's muscles push Ichigo cry out as he climaxes too, and the scientist moans as Ichigo comes messily deep inside him.

Szayel is panting hard, bracing himself on Ichigo's chest. "I haven't been laid in _so _long." The scientist groans, running his fingers across Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo, to his own embarrassment and horror, is still rock-hard despite the amazing fuck he's just had, and the scientist is still seated firmly on his erection.

Szayel starts to move again, slowly, and Ichigo moans helplessly, his trapped hands clenching and unclenching. The scientist stops for a minute and gropes under the table, fingers searching for something. He jabs at a button, and the top half of the operating table starts to rise, pushing Ichigo into a sitting position. Slowly, Szayel lifts his bottom and Ichigo watches his cock slide out, inch by inch. "You like what you see, Ichigo?" murmurs Szayel, watching the expression on on Ichigo's face. "You like seeing your big, fat, cock" and here Szayel pushes downwards with a loud moan, and Ichigo watches his cock push its way slowly back into that tight hole "- fucking me?"

Szayel starts riding Ichigo again, almost frantically, his head thrown back and his golden eyes glazed with lust. The Espada's pale, lean body is covered in a light sheen of sweat, and Ichigo can't seem to tear his eyes away from the muscles flexing subtly under Szayel's skin as the scientist thrusts his hips downwards again and again. "Not hard enough!" Szayel hisses. He snaps his fingers and suddenly Ichigo is freed from his bonds. The scientist grips Ichigo's shoulders, his eyes burning with desire. "Fuck me," he orders raspily, breathing hard. Climbing off the operating table (and moaning loudly when Ichigo's cock slides out of him with a slick 'pop') the scientist limps over to his lab desk and bends over it, resting his forearms on the surface. Spreading his legs, he looks over his shoulder at Ichigo and purrs, "Well? Are you," he licks his lips, "coming?"

Ichigo, blushing despite himself, slides off the operating table and walks towards the scientist. Gripping Szayel's thighs hesitantly, he starts pushing slowly into the Espada. The scientist moans like a 10 yen slut, his inner muscles clenching with need, spreading his legs even wider. "More!" he cries, his hips bucking wantonly. Ichigo groans at the sensation, and, bracing himself with one hand on the lab station and one arm around Szayel's waist, starts to thrust hard into that hot, tight hole. Szayel keens with pleasure and starts slamming his hips back to meet Ichigo's thrusts. "HARDER!" he screams, clawing at the desk, his legs trembling. "Please! I need it deeper!" Ichigo's thrusts turn savage as he pounds into the Espada, and as Szayel's opening tightens without warning Ichigo comes with a helpless cry, shooting long pulses of semen into the Espada's clenching hole, grinding against the scientist until Szayel throws his head back and screams with pleasure as he climaxes against the lab desk.

Ichigo's legs are wobbly, his body is still shaking from his intense climax as Szayel starts to rock against him again. "I can't anymore!" Ichigo pants, exhuasted. Suddenly he's shoved backwards onto the operating table.

"Oh no you don't," leers Szayel. He flicks gently at Ichigo's erection with his finger. "_This_ hasn't settled down yet, I see. I need to see how long this drug lasts under the stimulus of vigorous sexual activity. Purely for...scientific purposes, of course." The bonds refasten themselves around the frightened shinigami's appendages.

Breathing hard, his pink hair damp and tumbling messily around his face, Szayel fixes a dirty glance at Ichigo with his amber eyes. "Let's see how many sessions we can fit in before the drug I gave you loses its effect, shall we?"

**Later**

The scientist pulls himself off the unconscious shinigami, staggering over to his lab desk, barely able to walk but with a huge leering grin on his face. Sitting down nude at his desk (wincing a little when his bottom touches his chair) he writes, _Six hours. Not bad, but could be stronger..._

The ink from his pen smears across the paper as he turns and leers hungrily at the Ichigo, forgetting his report.

_***_

Zommari Leroux uncrosses his legs, rising contemplatively from cross-legged stance in his quiet meditation room. Although his movements are slow and calm, his golden eyes are burning. It is time.

_

* * *

_As always, please read and review! :)


	3. Séptima

**Summary: **The basic gist of this story is that Ichigo is captured and is lusted over by the Espadas. Aizen finally decrees that the fighting must stop and allots each Espada one night with Ichigo. It's Zommari's turn!

**Author Comments: **I have to admit, I wasn't very thrilled to write Zommari (he was a headache of mine, along with Aeroneiro and Yammy) because I'm wasn't (and still am not, on Yammy's part) sure on how I would portray them. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be popular in Bleach fanfics, does he? I looked him up on the fanfiction site and there was a grand total of ONE story featuring him! Poor Zommari, this one's dedicated to you. Hopefully this turns out alright!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters (or this stuff would be real!)

* * *

Ichigo stares at himself in the mirror. He's sitting on the floor facing the mirror, his legs spread. His left arm is behind him, supporting his weight, and his right arm rests on his raised right knee. It's quite a lewd position really, considering that he's naked, but there's nothing he can do. The only part of his body he can move is his eyes, which are currently staring blankly at the sun-shaped tattoo that covers the left side of his neck and part of his cheek.

"How does it feel by be immobilized by my _amor_?" A deep voice rumbles from behind him. If Ichigo rolls his eyes up and to the left, so that he is no longer staring at his own naked body, he can just catch a glimpse of the seventh Espada. Not that there's much to see, anyways; this man is an oddball if Ichigo's ever seen one. Ichigo's seen some pretty strange hollows during his career as a substitute shinigami, but he's never seen anything like this. The man (Zommari, was it?) is dressed in an outfit that resembles a white bodysuit and seated in something that looks like a giant pink pumpkin. It would almost be funny, if he wasn't so naked and immobile.

"How does it feel to lose control of your body completely?" Zommari continues, and Ichigo watches in horror as his own right hand traces a slow line from his knee to his inner thigh. _'Stop!'_ Ichigo thinks to his hand, but his efforts prove futile, as his hand continues its journey up his body, dragging his fingers lightly across his own stomach. Ichigo watches as he traces a gentle circle around his nipple with his fingertips, noting dryly that Zommari's power doesn't seem to impair his ability to blush. His fingers roll and pinch the rapidly hardening nub, and Ichigo tries to turn his head away from the mirror, embarrassed, but the muscles in his neck refuse to move. To his horror, a tingle of pleasure shoots through his spine from the ministrations of his traitorous hand (and from his guilty, reluctant voyeurism) and feel himself slowly becoming aroused.

"Oho!" cries Zommari, spying on him in the mirror. "What's this?" Without warning, his left land leaves the floor and wraps itself firmly around his erection, massaging it gently. Ichigo lets out a groan despite himself as his right hand moves to his left nipple, teasing it lightly. To Ichigo's (resigned) surprise, his body stays upright even without his left hand supporting his weight. He supposes that it's part of the power of _Amor_. Ichigo has no choice but to look on helplessly as his fingers trace sensual patterns across his cock, his fingers gently rubbing the slit. His right hand leaves his chest and travels down, cupping and massaging his balls. His hand starts to move more firmly, jerking off his dripping cock in slow, smooth strokes, occasionally running his thumb over the wet tip. _'It's almost like watching a porno,' _Ichigo thinks dryly even as he starts panting from the stimulation.

"Nghhh!" Ichigo manages a moan as his hand starts to move faster, squeezing and stroking his cock mercilessly. There's a hot heat pooling in his gut, at the base of his spine, and he's panting to the rhythm of his strokes, fighting not to lose his mind completely. His hand suddenly slows, then stops, and Ichigo stares at himself in the mirror through heavy-lidded, bewildered eyes. "W-what?" He manages to pant, before his right hand suddenly moves upwards and slides two fingers into his mouth. His left hand starts moving again, slowly, and his right hand follows, thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth, coating them with saliva.

His left hand stops moving again, and Ichigo groans a little in protest. The fingers leave his mouth with a wet _pop_ and gently dance down his body, as his muscles force him to lean backwards a little more. "W-what are you doing?" Ichigo asks, a little panicked, watching the mirror as his fingertips rub at his puckered opening. "A-ahhh!" He cries in discomfort as the his index finger pushes his way inside into the hot, tight space. "The fuck?" Ichigo groans, trying in vain to move his body backwards, away from his own probing finger. "That feels fucking weir-nghh!" His second saliva-slicked finger pushes its way into his ass, and he pants helplessly, feeling his inner muscles clench uncontrollably on his intruding fingers.

"Relax." Zommari rumbles from behind him, breathing heavily.

"I can't!" Ichigo snaps back at him. "You try relaxing with two fingers up your ass!" The fingers are starting to wiggle and scissor, pushing their way deeper into his body. "The fuck is the point of this exercise anywa-NGHH!" If Ichigo could arch his back, he would've. As it is, he has to settle for crying out and squeezing his eyes shut as his fingers rub their way across a very sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You were saying?" Zommari asks smugly from behind him. "That, I believe, is your prostate."

"Oh god!" Ichigo pants, as he finger-fucks himself. His left hand starts moving again, matching the rhythm of his thrusts, and when Ichigo opens his eyes he can see the whole dirty act from his position in front of the mirror. His face is flushed, his eyes dark with lust, and he can see his saliva-slicked fingers pumping in and out of his tight entrance. It's enough to send him over the edge, and he cries out as he climaxes hard, all over the mirror, his fingers still thrusting and his hand milking his cock urgently until he's completely worn out and exhausted. Suddenly he can feel the rigid set of his muscles fade as the sun-shaped tattoo disappears from his neck, and he collapses in a tired heap in front of the mirror, hearing Zommari's satisfied chuckles echoing around the room.

***

A lithe figure paces around in the darkness, the sound of his footfalls echoing around the small chamber. The sliver of moon that hangs in the sky of Hueco Mundo is too dim to illuminate his room, but the man's intense blue eyes are burning brightly enough to pierce through the darkness. The slight moon trembles and hides her face behind a passing cloud as a slow, predatory smirk forms across Grimmjow's face.

* * *

GRIMMJOW IS NEXT! Is there anything more that needs to be said? Please read and review!


End file.
